


As Stars and the Moon Align

by JanieIsAMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Animagus, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Funny, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Memories, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Werewolves, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanieIsAMarauder/pseuds/JanieIsAMarauder
Summary: We all know the story of The Boy Who Lived and the Battle of Hogwarts, but what you never got told was how the parents of those kids survived school. With having to deal with bullies, friendships, relationships, growing up, dealing with your best friend being a werewolf and having to hide the fact that you're in love with him.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter





	As Stars and the Moon Align

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY WROTE FANFICTION
> 
> I've been off-putting writing fanfiction for a LONG time because I never thought my writing was good enough, BUT enough of the self-doubt and self-hate. 
> 
> So here's my multi-chapter story that I will hopefully be releasing a new chapter every week. HOPEFULLY!

I screwed up.

Not like that is any different from usual. This time I think it’s worse. Think of the worst accident that you’ve ever done and multiple it by a thousand. That would get you to understand half of it. You know what? What’s the point in sugarcoating it? I fucked up. If I get caught for this, I’ll most likely receive detention for at least an entire year. I wish I could say it’s all Potter’s fault but nope. I pulled this stupid prank on the school’s History of Magic teacher all by myself. You know the teacher that hates our guts. That’s why right now I’m running for my life. I’m planning to get to the Whomping Willow so I can hide in the Shrieking Shack. The Shrieking Shack is a place where my friends and I go to get away from everyone. A hideout just for us. No one dares to go near it because they think it’s haunted. Which once you think about doesn’t quite make sense, they’re wizards and they encounter strange creatures nearly every day and they’re afraid of a shack?

But anyway running away from a teacher that can walk through walls because they’re a ghost is turning out to be difficult. “Get back here, Black!” Professor Binns screams from his non-existent lungs. I run faster down the large hallway of the school. I take a sharp turn left and slam into an unknown object. I fall to the cold hard floor. “Oh, fuck” I look up from the floor. Staring at the chocolate brown hair and his green eyes staring down at my own. “What the hell did you do now, Padfoot?” I’m pulled out of my trance and shakes my head. “Uh, nothing” In the distance, you can hear Mr. Binns scream “Mr. Black come back here now”

“Yeah, sure nothing,” the light brown-haired boy laughs. I get up from the ground so I’m now at eye level with the other boy. “I need a favour though,” I tell him smirking.

“Oh, yeah?” he replies with a teasing tone. I turn my head to look back to check where the teacher went. “Come on Moony, just distract him for me?” I plead hoping that my friend would say yes. “What’s in it for me?”

“Are you kidding?”

“I’m very Sirius,” he says making a joke of my name. “That’s hilarious, haven’t heard that one before,” I reply sarcastically. “Just please, I’ll finally tell you what happened with the pixie and the quaffle ball,” knowing that would get him to help he says “fine,” I smile at him and place my hand on his shoulders staring into his eyes “you won’t regret it I promise,” and with that, I’m running off again leaving my friend to fix my mess again.

Once I’m outside and out of sight from anyone I turn into my animagus form, a black dog. I run. When I can turn I feel the freest. No one telling me what to do, no problems, no nothing. Just me and the world. But these moments can never last and they never do last long. I’m always running away from something or towards something. I never get to turn for just for the fun of it. I run down towards the massive willow tree. With ease, I jump into the hole at the base of the tree and follow the hole leading to The Shrieking Shack. I climb the rickety stairs and up into the primary room. I change out of my animagus form and stretch. “I thought you got caught” I hear James’s voice coming from the corner of the room. “Thanks for just leaving me Prongs,” I say half-joking turning around and seeing him sit on the old armchair. “Oi, I’m not the one who pulled a prank on the teacher who hates us the most” He had a fair point, it was my fault but I would not tell him that. “What took you so long though?” he asked

“Just ran into Moony, literally,” I laugh “asked him to cover for me,” I walk towards the worn-out footrest and sit down. “Ah, gotta love Moony. always cleaning up after us,”

“It’s so weird, he does shit like this too but no teacher ever suspects him,”

“It’s because when he’s not with us, he’s with Evans studying. So most teachers just see him in the library so they instantly think ‘good kid’ you know?” he explains putting his feet into my lap. “Get your grubby dirty feet off me” he takes his feet off me and rests them on the side of me on the footrest. We end up sitting there laughing for what feels like hours. The sun descends and we both realise we probably should go.

You haven’t seen funny until you’ve seen a massive Stag crawl through a tiny hole. It’s ridiculous.

_“Okay,_ _Remus who now be Moony, we have Peter who will now be Wormtail. Myself as Padfoot and I didn’t get a say in this but James as Prongs,” I say proudly with the nicknames I’ve come up for everyone. “Okay, I’m very confused,” Moony says._

_“Oh, you see since you told us about the wolf thingy, we became animagus so you won’t be alone on full moons,” I tell him hoping this would make him happy. When he told us about being a werewolf, he told us it was lonely and that he was by himself. It had depressed Remus for weeks on end. He stares at me and walks forward “Thank you, it means so much to me” he says as I see a tear fall down his cheek._

_“No, no, no, this was to make you happy not cry more,”_

_“It’s a happy tear, Pads,” he says wiping the tear_

_“Hey, you used the nickname,” I said smiling._

_“So how do the names correspond with the animagus,” he asked_

_“I was hoping you would say that. Peter! Come on out!” I yell and outcomes Wormtail from behind an old cabinet in his animagus form, a small grey rat. Remus looked down at Wormtail then back at me with more tears in his eyes. “See, small animals to slip through that hole in the Whomping Willow to get to The Shrieking Shack”_

_“What are you?” he asked_

_“Well, I’m the best of them all,” I say as I change into my animagus, a small black dog. I run around Moony and Wormtail and then back to where I was standing before to change back. “I love it,” Remus says with a big smile on his face “Where’s James?”_

_“Well, before I get him, I have to warn you that this wasn’t my decision. I tried to tell him but he wasn’t listening,” I tried to explain._

_“Okay…” he said cautiously._

_“Potter! You can come out now!” With that, you hear multiple crashes of various objects in the Room of Requirement breaking. Remus looked concerned. Then out comes a Stag with massive antlers. Peter, Remus and I just stared at our friend. Moony and I turned to each other than turned back to our friend and burst out laughing._

It’s the most hilarious thing you’ve ever seen. A massive Stag wandering around Hogwarts. Once we’re out from the hole, we both stroll towards the castle. I stop and stare up into the sky. Looking up at the stars and the moon shining. Reminding me of Moony and how his eyes shine in the sun.

Oh, fuck! I think I’m in love with my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism would be very helpful and THANKYOU if you've read all this way!


End file.
